wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Lavi
Lavi is a main character in the manga and anime, D.Gray-Man, and the Fallen City series. He is a successor to the Bookman clan and an exorcist in the Black Order. Unlike most of the angels that died or ended up in the Fallen City, Lavi ended up in the living world. Appearance and Personality Appearance Lavi is a tall (about 6' 6/8"), handsome, and well-built young man with fairly light skin. He has longish, ginger hair he tends to wear up in a bandana, and green eyes. He is constantly seen wearing an eyepatch over his right eye, and what lies underneath is currently unknown, though he has stated that he does not wear the eyepatch because of any injury. Lavi's uniforms tend to feature longer jackets and tight pants he tucks into his boots, and his bandanas and scarves are actually a requested part of his uniform design. Lavi keeps his hammer-type Innocence in a holster he wears on his thigh, thus why his pants tend to be tight. Though he started off wearing simple work-type boots, his most recent uniform features higher boots that go clear up to his thighs. He has also taken to wearing hoop earrings and stopped wearing bandanas, letting his hair down. Personality Despite displaying moods that range from mischievous, laid-back, friendly, cold and bitter, and even sly or naive, Lavi is typically a very reserved person, these "personality traits", more often than not, tending to be something of a charade his training as a Bookman has forced him to put on. As a Bookman, Lavi's teachings strongly discourage and, in some cases, even forbid him from making personal attachments; because of this, Lavi is fully though reservedly aware of the fact that he might well live to see his "friends" and "comrades" die around him and be expected to move on without showing much of an outward reaction. Over time, though, Lavi has been finding it harder and harder to stick to these convictions. During a confrontation with Road Kamelot, he realized that the longer he was around his "friends", the harder it was for him to remember Bookman's orders to remain unattached. He realized that, while previously, he had no faith in the human race, he was starting to change and ask questions about who he was. After this realization, Lavi started to let himself become more genuine, though he still did his best to hide it from Bookman. Because of his occupation, Lavi can actually be very intelligent and insightful, thinking up battle strategies on the go and frequently using his Bookman skills to win fights. Lavi enjoys giving nicknames to various characters, naming Bookman "Old Panda" due to the thick black circles around his eyes, a converted Akuma "Chomesuke", and Arystar "Krorykins". He is one of the only people to call Kanda by his first name (though it frequently results in him nearly being killed for it), and apparently speaks to him outside of missions, as hinted when he called Allen "beansprout" (モヤシ, moyashi), saying that if Kanda could call him that, Lavi could as well, as he is the same age as Kanda. He has a habit of teasing both Allen and Kanda. Lavi also has a fondness for beautiful women with gifted assets, having a tendency to call out "Strike!" when he sees a woman who "meets his standards". Back Story As a Bookman Lavi began training when he was very young. He has had many different aliases, currently totaling 49, with "Lavi" being the most recent. During his training and meditation he developed his photographic memory and other skills associated with the Bookman lineage. Throughout his upbringing Lavi witnessed many wars and deemed humankind as foolish for their constant fighting and inability to stop the inevitable outbreak of war. This began to change when Lavi joined the Black Order and became friends with its members. Lavi and Bookman joined the Order just as a funeral was in progress. It was during that time that Lavi first glimpsed Lenalee. Later, Johnny Gill eagerly asked for Lavi's measurements so a proper uniform could be made for him; Lavi maintained emotional distance during this, knowing that someday they would all be excluded from common history. Two months after joining the Order, Lavi discovered Tup Dop, Johnny, and other members of the science department attempting to hide a virus created by Komui. Having already earned a reputation as a trouble-maker, they hoped for him to leave, but Lavi had already become interested. Lavi was at first confused by their method of hiding the virus in plain sight, but they explain that because of a rumor of a ghost, Komui would never search for it in the equipment room. Sometime later, Lavi met a Finder named Doug. Doug was initially distrustful of him, commenting, "Your eye is like glass. It reflects me, but that’s all. Nothing reaches inside." Lavi earned Doug's respect and affection, however, when he risked his life to save him. They reunited a little over a year later to investigate the events in Elysee, a French town. During their investigation, Doug became fond of a girl named Colette. When Lavi departed after the investigation, however, Colette was killed and Doug attempted to resurrect her, becoming an akuma. After sneaking into the Black Order and killing many finders and other personnel, Lavi confronted him. Grief-stricken, Lavi struggled with his emotions until he was finally able to defeat Doug, unaware of his tears. Shortly later, Lavi and Bookman were dispatched to join Allen and Lenalee in the Rewinding Town. Storyline History Nephilim Lavi was one of the angels lost in the great crash. He ended up in the living realm, weak and injured. A nun nursed him back to health. Once he became fully recovered, Lavi slipped out in the middle of the night in fear of falling in love with the attractive nun. He lived on the streets, surviving by pick pocketing. One day, he meets Ami. She thinks he is weird, but gives him food. Overtime, they form a relationship and end up sleeping together. Things get sticky when Ami ends up getting pregnant. She and Lavi try to struggle with what to do. It gets complicated when Bookman tracks down Lavi and Ami's grandmother finds out that Ami is pregnant. We Live a Dying Dream Lavi and Ami go out shopping to escape from her grandmother and Bookman. Ami has a psychic attack after she touched the Book of Amida from a strange occult booth. Later in the clinic waiting room, Bookman speaks to him telepathically about a dream that he had, warning him that the both of their child will lead to a disaster worse than the Great Crash. Bookman also says that Lavi can't stay with Ami and this baby will be a stranger to him. Even Stacy warns Lavi that he better watch his back because the Woman in Red might come for the child. Judas Lavi slips out Ami's house one afternoon when she and her grandmother start arguing with each other. It is then he spots three cleaners floating by. Curious, he follows them. He is joined by Bookman who shares with him how serious things are getting and that the Woman in Red is coming back. Later on, Ami starts to suffer from pains as the demons hear that she is pregnant. Lavi tries to tell her the truth, but Bookman stops him. The older angel tells him that she wouldn't be able to handle the truth. Lavi instead promises Ami to tell her about his true nature when the time is right. Stacy shares her disappointment in his chickening out and warns him that things will get worse if he doesn't tell his baby mama that he is an angel. Lavi gets annoyed and walks out of the house. In the season finale, Lavi can't ignore what is coming for him, Ami, and the baby. As he worries about his secret and the child, he remembers how this all started. War Stories Lavi remembers that Bookman warned him that something was wrong on the day of Great Crash. After it happens, he crawled to the road and collapsed to get away from shadowy figures looking at all of the bodies on the ground. Lavi still won't tell her the truth, but when Shion visits her, she asks him what he is. The angel sinks to his knees in worry. Red Bones Lavi watches over Ami as she sleeps. He senses a demon in the room watching them. He confronts it and it leaves. In the morning, he finally tells her the truth and shows her his angel wings. Ami naturally freaks out and locks herself in the bathroom. He tries to talk to her still. Ami cries out in pain and ends up the hospital. Bookman warns him not to get attached to the child. Stacy still warns him that things will get worse and that the Woman in Red is interested in his child. This sends him into a panic. Back at the hospital, Lavi learns that he is having a son. Later on back at Ami's house, he finds her looking so frightened. Lavi has to tell more of the truth, making her even more afraid. It would appear that the child doesn't like him as he tried to push him away from the womb. Lavi later takes Ami to her appointment with the doctor. Something doesn't seem right about this place. The waiting room feels cold and all eyes seem to be on them. When a nurse calls for Ami, she and Lavi get separated. He and Bookman end up fighting the possessed body in the waiting room. In the middle of the fight, Lavi touches a thin red thread and gets trapped in another darkness. Demons taunts him until Bookman breaks through and pulls him out. Lavi rescues Ami from the possessed doctor although she is even more afraid of him because of the truths she now knows. The season ends with Ami, Lavi, and Bookman running out of the doctor's office. Relationships Ami Ning Main Article: Ami Ning Ami is Lavi's current girlfriend and mother of his unborn child. They started out hot and heavy with him following her lead. Things become a little more strained when she ends up pregnant. It gets worse when Bookman and her grandmother find out. Stacy Main Article: Stacy There seems to be some history between Lavi and Stacy. She teases him to annoyance, but it seems to be clear that she does care about Lavi in her own twisted way. Allen Walker Main Article: Allen Walker Just like in the anime and manga, Lavi and Allen are good friends. He doesn't know what happened to friend during the Great Crash. Bookman Main Article: Bookman Bookman is Lavi's menot just like in the anime and manga. The young student likes to tease and give him a hard time. He calls Bookman "old man" or "old panda". They can also talk to each other telepathically. Trivia * He was originally going to be the main character of a series called Book-Man. * He and Kanda are listed as "Friends?" in the fanbook. * Lavi has been 3rd in all the popularity polls held for D.Gray-Man, just behind Allen Walker and Yu Kanda. * Lavi's favourite food is yakiniku, his least favourite food is wasabi, and his hobbies are sleeping, reading, teasing Allen, and annoying Kanda. He enjoys one of his hobbies, sleeping, so much that, on top of sleeping 7–8 hours at night, he also likes to take hour-long naps during the day. * Lavi is noted to have a particular fascination with numbers. He attributes this to his occupation as a chronicler. * Lavi and Bookman share a room. * Like Krory's ending catchphrase "de aru", Lavi has a habit of saying "sa" at the end of his sentences, a masculine sentence-ending that indicates assertion. Source * Basic Information: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Lavi Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Angel Category:Canon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Human